


Golden tears.

by Twofoldafflictions (Pissblooded)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissblooded/pseuds/Twofoldafflictions
Summary: Welp. To sum it up.





	1. Everything hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sal my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sal+my+girlfriend).



> Aaa

All checks: done.   
Security: locked  
Doors: secured   
latches: secured  
Location: space  
Target: alternia  
Destination time: 06:08:40:00  
Lift off in 0.3, 0.2, 0.1. 0.  
Nothing happens.  
No crew.  
No ruler.   
No thinking.  
No speaking.   
No working.  
Pain.  
I feel nothing.   
3  
2  
1  
Maybe i really am a broken machine?


	2. Broken Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well

Hey I'm a broken machine  
I can do anything  
I've got nothing to hide  
Now I start to dream.  
Red clashes on walls, ruby rose, dry and peeling off the walls.  
Shades of green and purples come together and splatter like paint, crusty.  
Lastly yellow red and blue slowly dripping down fuschia lines but its still wet and not drying soon.


	3. Put him back together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey im a broken machine.

Take a little spark  
From a battery  
Electricity  
And put me back together  
Back together

You cant


End file.
